Almost human
by LightDragon837
Summary: Adam Milligan is the youngest of the Winchester boys but what if he was something else. What if he wasn't quite human


div class="round8 bubbledRight" style="max-height: 999999px; border-top-left-radius: 8px; border-top-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-left-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid rgb(205, 205, 205); overflow: auto;"br /span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Unknown's POVbr /About 10 years ago…br /(Adam is around age 9 and Leah's around age 15...)br /It was a dark night the moon was lite. It was big round and glowing brighter than the stars. Out on the grassy field a boy and a girl laid next to one another staring at the moon /"Hey Adam can I ask you something?" The blonde haired girl asked as she turned to face the boy next to her. br /Adam who'd been captivated by the moon and the night sky hadn't heard the girl speaking to him. The girl noticed this and took two fingers in her mouth and blew a sharp whistle. Adam jerked up and looked at the girl looking startled. Adam blinked at the girl still looking startled by her before he relaxed and sighed /"Sorry did you say something Leah?" Adam asked his tone of voice sounding unsure his blue eyes gazing into her blue /Leah shook her head and laughed a little at the younger /"Adam, do you ever wonder about your dad like and his family?" Leah asked sounding a little bit worried. Adam noticed this immediately and grabbed Leah by the /"Leah I don't know Jon Winchester is just some guy who took me to baseball games, and honestly I don't give a rats a** you, my mom, and you're family are my family." Adam said his words and tone of voice sounding /"Thanks Adam you really are a great little brother!" Leah said as she first put Adam in a headlock and then she ruffled the younger boy's hair making it messy. Adam groaned and tried to push the older girl off of him, but his efforts weren't doing much of /"Adam! Adam Milligan where are you?!" Adam's mother called. The two kids turned around to see Miss. Milligan coming out of her house still in her uniform and looking /Leah stopped ruffling Adam's hair and both kids stood up and waved at the woman. The woman sighed in relief seeing the two of them /"Adam I was worried it's almost 2 in the morning I got worried when I saw you weren't in bed, and Leah since you're parents are out of town I'm supposed to take care of you-"br /"I know Miss. Kate I'm sorry for taking Adam out here, so late I just wanted to show him the night sky." Leah said apologizing before she got pulled into an embrace by the woman. Adam laughed at his sister's discomfort. Then Kate pulled her son into the hug as /"Sorry mom I won't do it anymore." Adam said he knew this was a lie, because this is what Leah and he liked to do at night or play a games and run into the forest or maybe the street if no cars are close /"It's okay you too." Kate said as she gave the blonde headed children one last tight hug before releasing them /"Mom can me and Leah stay out for just a little longer?" Adam begged his mother not ready just yet to go inside and go to sleep. The night was young there was still so much to see and /Kate tried to protest, but then Leah chimed in leaving her defeated. The blonde haired woman sighed and scratched the back of her neck knowing she was giving in to their /"Okay, okay you two win just make sure you don't come in too late." Kate said as she kissed the tops of their heads. Adam and Leah both scrunched their noses at the sign of affection as both of their cheeks flush /"Alright mom." Adam said looking at his mother. That earned a smile from his mother and another kiss that got him even redder in the /Leah was about to laugh, but covered her mouth so that she wouldn't have earned yet another kiss from Miss. Milligan. br /Then Kate turned to head back inside the house. The kids then began to chase one another that caused Kate's smile to grow /"I've been doing a good job." Kate mumbled before she opened the door to the house and went in and shut the /While Adam and Leah were still playing. First they played tag, but Leah wanting to make it more fun transformed into her wolf form. Adam wasn't fazed by this for he knew Leah was a wolf shifter. Adam just tackled Leah's white wolf form. They began to wrestle Leah still staying in her dog form. br /"Ugh Leah I can still win!" Adam said with determination in his voice as he pushed Leah off of him. Leah let out a yelp of surprise before she climbed back onto Adam's lap and licked the right side of his face. Adam laughed happily and tried to push the small wolf away from him, but it didn't /"Leah c'mon stop!" Adam said still laughing enthusiastically. Leah didn't listen and continued to lick Adam from head to toe. What the two of them hadn't known was they had someone watching over /Someone who was sent to watch over them as the children's garden nonetheless an angel, but not just any angel. The one and only Gabriel was watching over them… and why you may wonder? Well I can't tell you yet where'd be the fun in that?!br /7 years later…/span/div  
div class="round8 bubbledLeft" style="max-height: 999999px; border-top-left-radius: 8px; border-top-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-left-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid rgb(205, 205, 205); overflow: auto;" /div 


End file.
